


A Day Off

by gustinstan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Barry Allen, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Kissing, Light Angst, Married Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustinstan/pseuds/gustinstan
Summary: Barry Allen tries to spend his day off with his wife, Iris West.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Day Off

Raindrops pattered against the loft’s windows on a brisk fall morning. The Flash was taking a well-deserved day off with his wife, Iris West-Allen. They enjoyed each other’s presence with their hands intertwined, but they both had their attention on the TV. 

_ XS Officially Reported as Missing for 27 Days, Team Flash is Yet to Make a Statement. _

Barry’s face turned sad. He thought that he finally came to terms with Nora’s sudden death, and that he was finally at a place where he could try to move on with his life. While he only spent a short time with his daughter, he loved her in every moment of it. Barry missed her presence, like the way that she would speed into the loft with a giddy smile on her face, or the way that she slid a little too far because she didn’t have her grips on her powers yet. Seeing Nora’s picture only brought up these amazing memories, and made him miss her more.

Iris noticed this change in emotion, because Barry does not hide his feelings well. Even though Barry Allen has one of the biggest, brightest smiles in the whole world, he could also display a very deep frown, rooted from a lot of trauma. 

“Hey,” she said quietly as she cupped her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and whispered calmly, “I’m okay, Iris.”

That phrase has been repeated by both Barry and Iris maybe hundreds of times since Nora’s passing. They always tried to wear a brave face around others, but not so much with just each other. Team Flash was around a lot. Whether it was dropping off food at the loft for the couple, or joining with Joe and Cecile for a family game night at the West house, Team Flash was really a great support system for Barry and Iris. They both really appreciated the company, they really did, but both Barry and Iris just wanted some alone time to mourn their daughter.

“Guess what,” Iris whispered with a sultry tone in her voice, “we’re alone right now.” She grabbed Barry’s cheek once more, and they locked eyes with an intense passion, almost like a staring contest.

A sly smile crept up onto Barry’s face, and he slowly climbed on top of Iris. He paused. God, did he adore his wife. He looked at Iris’s lips and then licked his own, silently asking permission. Iris nodded. Their lips instantly crashed together. His hands wandered all over her body. She bit his bottom lip, and a moan escaped from Barry’s mouth. 

Barry broke loose from the kiss, and he sat up on top of Iris. He sat unmoving for a second, astonished at the amazingly beautiful woman that he called his wife. He then yanked his shirt off and dove down onto her once more. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths while Barry’s hands made their way down to Iris’s waistband. He was about to reach a little farther when his phone rang all of a sudden.

“Damnit,” Barry muttered as he harshly reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Iris giggled at a frustrated Barry Allen. 

“It’s Cisco,” he informed her and he sat up on top of Iris again. As he got sucked into the seemingly urgent conversation, Iris marveled at all of the freckles that lay on Barry’s torso and neck. She just wanted to kiss all of them. She wondered how many there were. Iris figured that she should try to count them at some point, just so she could know. Her playful thoughts got interrupted by Barry’s annoyed tone.

“There’s a robbery on 5th and Mill,” Barry stated, “I got to go.” Despite the urgency of the situation, Barry sat again staring at his wife. He leaned down unhurriedly and pecked Iris on the lips. The kiss was quick and gentle, like it was a habit for Barry Allen to kiss Iris West before speeding into danger.

“Go.” Iris said, “I love you.” Those three words always made a big, bright smile appear on Barry’s face. “I love you.” He repeated. The rain still tapped the windows of the loft when Barry stood up. The coolness of the air outside does not even compare to the warmth in his heart at this very moment. He smiled once more, knowing that Iris would be here, waiting for him once he got back. She was the reason why he is running, saving people. After all, she is his lightning rod.

And with that, The Flash sped out of their loft, off to save the day.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
